Endlessly, She Said
by Forbidden1991
Summary: For the "Woman in Black". Lily can feel her time is running out and she knows there is nothing to do but leave a final letter for her best friend. This is what I thought happened with Lily on the night of her death and the lead up to it.


**Challenge: Woman in Black by Hermoine's Harmony**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Summary: Lily can feel her time is running out and she knows there is nothing to do but leave a final letter for her best friend. This is what I thought happened with Lily on the night of her death and the lead up to it.**

**Songs: "Darkest Hour" and "Madeline's Lament" by Nox Arcana on their album "Shadow of the Raven"**

**A/N: Obviously this is a metaphorical "woman in black". I hope I didn't upset anyone with this and that you all enjoy! Please remember to R&R! thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans could feel the clock chiming down; she could feel her time running out. Though it filled her dread it also gave her the conviction to write to a letter to leave with the man that could have been more than her best friend for when she had gone.<p>

She sat at the desk in the study, the black ink bleeding from her quill as the words poured out onto the page.

_Severus,_

When you get this I will already be gone. There is something that I must confess to you and I hope they bring you some peace after I'm gone.

She was doubtful that it would bring him peace but she wished for it all the same.

_If this world had not been cruel to you, to both of us, my life would have been very different. I may have even fallen in love with you had this world been kinder to us.  
><em>  
>It was true Lily had been falling in love with him in her fifth year and there were times during that year all that Lily could think about was leaning over and kissing him in the times that they had been alone. But he had started to change that year, hang out with boys that were rumoured to be death eaters. Lily had been heartbroken when he had called her a mudblood. Her tears fell as she continued to write.<p>

_I don't know how much time I have left, I can feel the time running out and although I spend my every moment with James and Harry, I find myself missing the time I spent with you. I find myself wondering at times if you even know about Harry or about the prophecy that was foretold about him. I find myself wondering if you know what Voldemort is going to do to us. I know that you're on his side, and it pains me to know it, to think of you and to imagine that ugly mark upon your arm. I miss the days of our youth and there are times when I dream of going back, seeing if I could change the future for both of us. I don't want you to feel bad for what happened between us, Although it broke my heart to hear you call me that word I just want you to know that I forgive you and that no matter what you do you'll always be the boy that was my best friend._

That part of me belongs to you endlessly Severus.

Love Lily

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and placed a charm on it so that when time had run out for her. Severus would receive her final letter. Lily tucked the letter away between two muggle books that she knew James would never touch and made her way down stairs to the man that she loved and to her only son.

Months had passed and still nothing had happened. Sirius and Remus had visited often enough and the need to keep her boys in check had erased the dread of her time running out. In one of these visits Sirius had persuaded James to make Peter their secret keeper and for some strange reason it made Lily sick to the stomach to think about it. Times burden had not lifted from Lily but James did not seem to notice it nor did Harry though she hadn't expected her son to know of her burden.

The storm was brewing on Harry's birthday and Lily's burden felt heavier than ever almost as if she were living her final hours. Thunder and lightning crackled outside of the lounge room window and then the lights switched off.

"Take Harry upstairs Lily and stay there," James said his usually friendly voice only caused worry to stir deeper inside of Lily. She picked Harry up out of his little rocking chair as James pulled out his wand and did as her husband had ordered her to do. Lily didn't usually take kindly to orders but she could feel time running out and so she obeyed without protest. Lily - carrying Harry - ran up the stairs. She tried to soothe her son's distressed cries but no matter what she did she couldn't stop him. She heard a high, raspy voice yell the Killing curse and she knew that James was dead. Lily pushed open the door and closed it behind her before she put Harry down in his crib. She could feel the deadly cold, invading the room almost as if death was present with the man she assumed was Voldemort. Thunder and lightning crackled again outside of the single bedroom in a wild and deadly embrace as the door opened. In the flash of lightening the snake like face was revealed, the crimson eyes only held death in its depths and she knew that she had to do everything in her power to keep Harry safe.

"Foolish Girl stand aside," The high, raspy voice commanded but Lily did not stand aside. She stood in front of her son's crib and pleaded for the dark wizard to take her instead. She could see that he didn't care; she could tell that he was going to kill her and then kill Harry. He yelled the killing curse again and Lily screamed as the green light pierced her heart, her body and her soul. And then she watched as her body fell to the floor. She watched as Voldemort stepped over her body without a care I'n the world and she watched as he pointed his wand at her son, she tried to scream, tried to get his attention away from Harry but no sound escaped her lips. Lily Evans after all was dead. The killing curse was yelled one more time in the house filled with death's presence, and Lily watched as the green light bounced off of the white light surrounding Harry's body and hit Voldemort instead. She watched as Voldemort turned into nothing but spirit as well and fled the house.

Hours passed and none came, the only sound that filled the house was Harry's cries and Lily waited for him to come, she needed to see him one last time make sure that he found the letter. It wasn't until the early of hours of the morning that he came. He didn't pause at James body though she hadn't expected him to, he didn't see to Harry either but he dropped to his knees at her body and took her body into his arms. He weeped openly over her dead body and Lily would have felt a pang of regret if she were still alive. She muttered one last revealing charm and the letter that she had put into her pocket earlier on that evening appeared before him. She watched him as he read the letter, watched him as he repeated over and over again sentences that stood out to him and she watched as the tears fell down his face at her final words.

"I love you Lily, I always will" He whispered, the tears falling down his cheeks. She reached out instinctively to wipe his tears away and said "And I will always love you," He looked up then and it was almost as if he could see her, he reached out as if to touch her and it was only then that she saw the bright light, and her husband calling out to her. Lily's hand dropped from Severus's face and she turned away from him to join her husband in the light.

Severus had thought he felt Lily's hand on his face, had thought he heard her whispering to him but she was dead in his arms. And the man could do nothing but weep openly over her dead body. His love for her would last all time.

The house was deadly silent as the dawn ushered the night away from the land. There was no sound to be heard and none to be seen as the baby Harry slept in his crib never to know whom he was or of his parent's sacrifice until he was of eleven years of age. The Potter's final act of love was dedicated to their son, Harry Potter, the chosen one.


End file.
